


4 angels and 2 hunters walk into a bar

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Background Sam/Gabriel - Freeform, Fluff, I love the Netflix show called Lucifer, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, everyone is drunk, i told you i can't write anything shorter than 1500 words, karaoke bar, mention of Destiel - Freeform, so Lucifer and Gabriel do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: The angels and the Winchesters go to a karaoke bar. Also, Lucifer orders something for Michael on eBay while he is drunk.





	4 angels and 2 hunters walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the way Mark Pellegrino sang Big Balls by AC/DC and I wrote a fanfiction based on that.  
> Btw, if somebody knows where I can get a T-shirt similar to Michael's than let me know. ;)
> 
> As always, enjoy!

No matter how persistently Lucifer kept denying it, he was definitely wasted. Probably had been since the ninth round of drinks. If Michael had to guess, Lucifer was around 70% drunk off his ass. He would estimate himself to be somewhere between 50-60% if you could measure such a thing in percentage. 

Michael could see it now how it was a mistake to choose a karaoke bar instead of a regular bar. Lucifer and Gabriel invaded the small stage fifteen minutes ago and didn’t seem to get bored of it soon. They were half-hugging and half-leaning on each other as they ran through the list of choosable songs again. Their decision was followed by an encouraging shout from the drunker part of the crowd that lingered around the tables in front of the stage. As the first notes of AC/DC’s _Big Balls_ hit Michael's ears, he fished his cellphone out of the pocket of his jacket and hit the record button as soon as Lucifer raised the microphone to his lips. 

Lucifer wasn’t the best singer but Michael doubted that such professional singing skills were needed to perform this song. His theory was proven during Lucifer’s show: his brother changed the tone of his voice perfectly to fit the attitude of the lyrics without much effort, occasionally acting out some parts of the lines and gradually convincing the crowd to sing along with him. At the last part of the song, everyone in the bar seemed to be shouting the lines displayed on the screen, even Michael could admit that he was drawn in by the thrilled group of people around him. 

After the music slowly faded out, the crowd gave Lucifer one last applause as his brother made his way down from the stage and headed straight to Michael. He not-so-majestically threw himself into the archangel’s lap and buried his face into Michael’s neck. Lucifer’s cheeks were adorned by a dark shade of pink, he was sweating and his slightly dilated eyes shone beautifully under the dim lights. Michael gently placed his hands on his brother’s lower back and pulled him closer until they were flush against each other, their lips faintly touching. Lucifer’s warm breathe ghosted along Michael’s lips, giving away how much alcohol the other man had actually consumed over the night. Michael didn’t mind it though, he knew that they would sober up sooner than any human could so he wanted to bask in the moment of peacefulness with his lover, enjoying and storing away every blissful moment in his memory. 

They had been making out for minutes or maybe hours when Sam stumbled over to their table, bringing a very happy Gabriel with him. The hunter assisted the angel into a sitting position, then almost literally fell down onto the vacant place beside his boyfriend. Sam raised his pointing finger into the air as if he was about to say something important but then his head felt too fuzzy for a second to form real words. The hunter waited for a moment before he gave it another go: 

„I’m turnin’ my phone *hiccup* off. Don’wanna make calls I’d prob regret later.” He wisely stated before following through with his own advice. 

„I can’t ’ven rememb’ my password.” Michael mumbled to no one in particular while Lucifer bit down hard on his neck, leaving a bruise which would most likely stay visible for the next few days. 

„I wanna have a bar fight!” Gabriel whined and even wiggled in his seat for good measure. 

„You can’t fight ’em, Gabe. You too smol.” Sam said between laughs as he pinched his boyfriend’s cheek. Gabriel quickly snatched his hand away and gave his hunter an upset pout. 

„Am not. I can kill anyone with a snap!” Gabriel threatened, still pouting which made him look rather ridiculous. He didn’t look dangerous in the slightest, especially not in this state. 

„I’ll help you, brother!” Lucifer suddenly exclaimed, abandoning Michael’s neck and turning towards the other angel much to Michael’s dislike. „We can recreate that fight scene from Lucifer!” 

„Yeah!” Gabriel agreed enthusiastically and was immediately scanning the room for potential bad guys. „You can be… well, Lucifer. And I’ll be Eve!” He announced excitedly. 

„But I wanna do the ball bashing!” Lucifer complained. 

„Look, look!” Gabriel shouted just a tad louder than what was necessary. He was pointing to the other end of the bar but none of them was in the right state to actually see where he was looking. „That guy seems bad. Let’s punish him!” Gabriel sounded happy to have found someone to beat up. He hastily grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and pulled him up and dragged him in the direction he was previously pointing at. 

„Michael, Sam!” Castiel croaked in a gravelly voice as he approached their table. He took Gabriel’s now empty seat beside Sam and tried to sit upright but it was obvious he wasn’t in any better shape than the rest of them. „I need your advice.” Castiel informed them as he blinked a few times to make the dizziness go away. „There’s this girl, Ana… or Any? Whatev. And she asked me if I wanted to go with her. Now, I know that…” Castiel stopped for a second to close his eyes then continued his story. „I know it was an invitation to intercourse.” 

„Just say sex, dude.” Sam cut in with a pained expression but Cas seemed to miss his words. 

„So I told her I came ’ere with someone.” Castiel then cocked his head to one side and furrowed his eyebrows. „I might have mentioned her I was gay.” Castiel looked genuinely confused about that detail. „And she said she didn’t mind watching.” Castiel gave a long pause after this. „What did she mean?” 

Michael snorted at that. Even though he was an angel, he still understood human terms and what they generally referred to. His brother, on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious no matter how many times he had spent among humans. 

„What she meant was: She would gladly watch you and Dean fuck.” Sam helped him out with a lopsided smirk, emphasising the last word. „That’s something that can’t be said about me.” He added for no reason at all. 

Dean, as if on cue, appeared right at that moment, looking a little flushed but probably the soberest one out of all of them. He looked concerned and a bit tired as he spoke: 

„Gabriel and Lucifer got thrown out of the bar.” 

*** 

It was a more than 2 weeks later that Dean got a phone call from a hunter friend saying that he received a delivery from eBay which was, according to the tag, for a person named „Satan?”. After the usual eye roll, Dean told the guy to just put it away for him and he would grab it first thing tomorrow morning. When Dean returned from his trip the next day, he confronted Lucifer about it. 

„First of all, how did you get his address?” Dean inquired. 

„Da, you have a notebook full of names and addresses, Sherlock.” Came the retort. 

Dean groaned then pushed the box on the table towards Lucifer. 

„I don’t even want to know what’s in there.” Dean said as he left the room. 

„Have no idea, either.” 

*** 

„Is this a joke?” 

Michael really hoped it was or he had to seriously doubt Lucifer’s sanity. 

„Come on, it’s a good birthday present!” Lucifer defended his gift. The fallen angel realised it wasn’t the right answer if Michael’s scornful gaze was any indication. 

„Luce, I don’t have a birthday. And you neither.” 

Lucifer sighed. Gosh, Michael was sometimes so hard to deal with. 

„I probably ordered it two weeks ago when we went to that karaoke bar. I was totally gone,” Lucifer told him. „But I have to give it to myself, It was a hilarious idea.” 

Michael examined the T-shirt again. More specifically, the writing on it. It was true but Lucifer couldn’t expect him to wear it, especially in public. Of course, Michael didn’t give a shit about people’s opinion (they were just annoying ants, after all) but that wasn’t the problem in the first place. The issue was the meaning it held. 

„If it is just a joke then why do you want me to wear it?” Michael asked nervously. 

Lucifer bit his bottom lip than tried to cover it up with a cocky smile to hide his insecurities. Yes, Michael knew he had those. But they were still getting accustomed to each other, their relationship and most importantly, their feelings. Being so straightforward was yet unknown territory for them. 

„You don’t have to. I got it from a Supernatural fangirl. She probably wouldn’t mind taking it back.” Michael noticed the way Lucifer’s lips quivered and how he stepped further away, his invisible wings curling around himself as a protective shield. 

Michael put on the garment without a second thought, deciding that his angel deserved that much, and spent the next few days walking around the bunker in his new favourite „ I ❤️ Lucifer!” T-shirt.


End file.
